It Was a Very Good Year
by ShannonJethroGideonCastleSnape
Summary: Kate and Rick are getting married! but he wants to meet Cousin Emily and the rest of the Family! Chit Chat on Author's Corner Crossover Challenge Richard Castle and Emily Prentiss are the two mains
1. Chapter 1

Chit Chat on Author's Corner Crossover Challenge

Your chosen crossover character: Richard Castle  
Your chosen crossover show: Castle  
your assigned Criminal Minds character: Emily Prentiss

Ideas: rick marring Kate and Em is Kate's cousin with a little Hotch action on the side

He looked around; he knew this was then most important day in his life right next to the day she said yes. Richard Castle was the luckiest man in the world and all because Kate loved him! The ceremony went off without a problem in sight, sure there had to be added security for Kate's Aunt Elizabeth because she was an ambassador but his poker buddies need it to so it wasn't so bad but looking back and meeting the rest of the family was a bit of an experience that he would never forget.

1 year ago:

"You know I still haven't met your family other than Jim" Rick said as he glanced over at the love of his life "do you want me to get them together so you can meet them? They are a bit of an odd bunch and I freely admit that they are not all blood family but we are just as close as you and Alexis" she said looking up at him from the paper work that she was doing, closing the file and grabbing her coat "let me call Em and see if everyone can come up and visit for the week and I'll talk to Gates to see if I can get that week off and we can all get together and you can get to know everyone" "sounds like a plan I can live with and we do have spare room at the loft since the renovation that everyone can just stay there" grabbing her hand and pulling her close, he gave he a gentle kiss on her lips before she could smack his arm he let go " you know the rules not at work!" she let out with a huff " I know but it's a 20 minute drive home and I've been waiting all day" the man child whined, stifling the laugh that was threatening to come out "let's go I have calls to make and a very ruggedly handsome man waiting for me" "that I am!" he strutted off concededly

Walking through the door of the loft she was attacked from behind by Rick and his lips went straight to the spot behind he left ear that made her loose thought "stop Rick I need to make this call and then you can have your wicked way with me" Kate reluctantly said peeling him off her and heading straight for the office, this was one of the few times he was glad that his mother decided to move into the apartment above the school and Alexis was off doing last minute things with Paige and would be gone for the rest of the evening. Heading straight for the kitchen and for a bottle of wine to open and to let breath he caught snips and snaps of the conversation going on between the cousins

"Can you come to New York for a week? When do you go on stand down next? Hmmmm, let me ask Gates if I can get that off, bring the whole family Em even the kids, yes Ricks ok with it, it was his idea to meet every one before the wedding. Just to give you the heads up I'm calling Jason, yes I have his number and yes I know he went a bit loopy but he's been getting help and I want him here make sure everyone understands that if he does come not to bug him too much, oh and make sure Rossi behaves this time last time he came with everyone I had to get the boys not to kill him" peals of laughter where heard "see you guys soon, send my love to Erin you know how much she loves me" the sarcasm not missed as she giggled.

As the call ended the soft sounds of Sinatra filled the loft, turning to Kate, grabbing her hand and pulling her close; a privet dance as they spoke "so when is the invading armies coming?" the grin in the tone was evident and she smiled herself" in about 2 weeks they are on a 2 week stand down and they are coming up I just need to call Jason as well but I warn you now it might get hostel for the first bit, Jason is my uncle well not really he and Dad went to school together and stayed close afterwards he went on to the FBI and Dad law but at one point he and Em did work together but he left because the love of his life was killed because he was FBI, I understand the PTSD but he left with only a letter to Spencer" sighing "Oh Kate, come I have the feeling you are going to need a bit of distraction, call him tomorrow at lunch I'll remind you" before she could blink he had her scooped up into his arms and headed off to their room.

AN: So my lovelies! Here is the first part of the fic I have a feeling this is going to be the longest fic I have ever written and I have so much to add! I still need to do the Criminal Minds side of this all and with a Jason part to go with this! And then get the Family together and the wedding too! So much to do and I finally found my mojo to get the words out thanks to good old Blue Eyes and his good friend Tony LOL! Man I'm glad for the music and I'm sure it will keep showing up in this story.

So keep your eyes peeled for more and come and join in on the fun of the challenges that we get in the group so ttfn my lovelies and keep tuned in!


	2. Chapter 2

She was tired but it was a good tired and with Hotch there it made her relax faster than when she was alone, not that it happened very often any more since they had moved in together she had started to mellow out and the mother in her started to creep out more with Jack running under foot. Looking up from her spot on the sofa she knew if she didn't get up and go to bed she was going to sleep on the sofa and she just wanted his arms around her, she always slept better that way.

Standing up and stretching out a big to loosen the muscles in her back Emily headed for the bedroom where the king sized bed was screaming her name over and over trying to entice her to crawl in and go to sleep, just as she was climbing into bed her cell phone rang out the tone that hadn't played in a while reaching out and answering it "Kate! It's been a while what's up? Not sure. We're on stand down in two weeks for two weeks, are you sure you have the time off? Is Rick ok with all of this? I mean we are a large group and that's without the kids. I can see what I can do on this end over the Jason issues but I'm sure it will be fine it has been what 5 years so I'll give the warnings you pass on and yes Rossi will behave this time or JJ will kick his ass! You should have seen the hell she gave him when we left it was beautiful!" snickering at the thought of JJ yelling at Rossi on the jet coming fresh to her mind "Don't worry I'll make sure she knows" laughing again at the impression that Kate made on Erin Strauss the last time she visited was a beautiful and wonderful story. "I'll make sure everyone is packed and up there in two weeks see you then, send my love to Rick, bye"

Glancing up as the door to the room opened and closed Emily placed her phone on her charger, leaning into the light touch of Aaron's warm hands she looked up at him "looks like Jack and Henry will finally get that trip to New York they always wanted"

"Why what's happening?" the confused look on Aarons face was cute so she decided not to hold out on him "you remember my cousin Kate, the one that tried to kill Erin with a balloon full of chocolate pudding when Gideon was still here" doing her best not to laugh at the memory and the thought of Erin Strauss covered in chocolate pudding was killing both of them "yes I remember Kate"

"well she is getting married to that writer I was telling you about Richard Castle, anyways she just call and he wants to meet every one and invited us all to stay at his place including the kids but there is a catch you know how Kate has know Gideon all her life, well she knows how to get a hold of him and is calling him and getting him to come too"

"Wow, I guess this should make for an interesting trip"

"yes she knows that and to make sure that everyone is to be giving the information that he might be coming so that they aren't to shocked, so I figured when we go into work tomorrow we tell everyone make sure Garcia has the time off and make sure Rossi doesn't cause too much trouble this time but then again I kind of want to see what trouble he and Rick can get in to with both of them being famous"

AN: Well I'll leave it here for now, to let every one know I have been having trouble pumping out the chapters due to medical problems but not to worry I want to take this as far as this will take me so bare with me. Now special thanks to lizzabet for reviewing !


	3. Authors note

Hey every one! Its me just a quick update I have a few things going on in my life right now so I'm learning how to juggle writing and working once again and quiet recently I had to put down my best friend Mako the cat my little fur baby to sleep he took ill in less than 48 hours and there was nothing I could do for my boy his brother and sister are still looking for him its hard explain to my other cats that their little brother isn't coming back, also I've been suffering from a horrible case of writers block I'm doing my damnest to shake it but nothing seems to be helping so suggestions would rock.

I'm hoping this is just a temporary posting in all my active fics, I've even stopped looking at the challenge work handed out in the group I'm in I'm so stumped, even my novel has dust on it and it's my baby! Any who drop me a line with help or an ass kicking and let's see if we and get my mojo going again cause this is causing me migraines too and my brain doc is off till January

Shannon Jethro Gideon Snape


End file.
